Friend Or Foe?
by Emma Sparrow
Summary: When Uther catches Merlin using magic, he imprisons him in the dungeon to await his execution the following day. Friendships are tested to the limit as the young sorcerer faces a bleak future. Will everyone desert him in his hour of need? 3PT SHORT STORY
1. PART 1 OF 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my very first Merlin fic, so I would really love to know what everybody thinks. :-) I have only been watching the show since two weeks ago when I got the DVDs, but I'm well and truly hooked!

**STORY SUMMARY: **When Uther catches Merlin using magic, he imprisons him in the dungeon to await his execution the following day. Friendships are tested to the limit as the young sorcerer faces a bleak future. Will everyone desert him in his hour of need, or will anyone be brave enough to come to his aid, even if it means going against the king? **TWO PART SHORT STORY**

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

Merlin had known that there was every chance that this would happen, but he had found himself in a situation that had left him with no other choice.

Though the act that he had committed was neither evil in intent or meant for anything other then good, he was to be punished. His crime: using magic.

It had just been very unlucky. He would never have even been caught out if it had not been for the King, Uther, watching him from the shadows.

But he'd only been trying to save Arthur's life. Again.

A huge basilisk had gained entrance to the castle and had attacked. Arthur and the knights had fought hard against the beast as it had slithered and writhed through the grounds.

After killing several innocent bystanders; decapitation administered by it's huge sharp fangs, it had also struck down four of Arthur's best men.

It had turned into a losing battle, and soon, Arthur had been the last man standing, backed into a corner. Trapped. His sword had looked almost ridiculous poised at the gargantuan hideous serpent, and when he'd made attempts to strike at it with the gleaming silver blade, it had done little more then scratch the oozing green scale-covered body.

Arthur would surely have perished if it had not been for Merlin, who had hidden behind a cart of horse-leavings, waiting for the perfect moment to intervene.

The instinct from deep within him had stirred in a very instant. He had raised his hand, feeling a surge of unexplainable mystique erupting through his fingertips.

His eyes had locked upon the foul beast whom had held Arthur completely at his mercy, concentrating with his entire body and soul.

Time had slowed so much then, that his own heartbeat could have been the loudest sound in the entire universe.

Trickles of light had then spilt out from his digits, somehow, a magical extension of his hand reaching out for the creature. As it had touched and merged into a force of that to match the greatest of all lightening storms, the creature had cried out in pain; an ear-shattering wail that had reverberated around the building's great structure for a multitude of long-lasting seconds.

The basilisk had appeared to implode, the walls of it's body bursting inwards, finally turning into a thick cloud of dust which had then completely enveloped Arthur, taking him from Merlin's sight and swallowing him up into a temporary oblivion.

It was that moment that Uther had stepped out of an archway from behind Merlin, a look of pure hatred painting his expression as Merlin turned his head and met his gaze.

The King's amazed wide eyes pondered for a moment as he looked the young man up and down, searching for an explanation of what he had just come to witness, hoping that it could not possibly be the magic that he had made his personal mission in life to destroy.

But he knew that magic was the only thing that it _could_ be.

"Seize him!" Uther had yelled suddenly. Two guards were soon on the scene, so quickly in fact, that Merlin, who was paralysed by fear, was barely able to process what followed in the next few moments. He was soon grabbed tightly by each arm with no room to manoeuvre even if he _could_ have found himself bold enough to make a try for his freedom.

Caught red handed.

"Father?" Arthur's voice had coughed as he'd finally emerged from the confines of the dust to stand beside them, "What are you doing with Merlin?" he'd had time to flash a confused glance over in Merlin's direction before Uther answered.

"He's a sorcerer! I saw him trying to use magic against you!" Uther had boomed.

This had made Arthur laugh, "You can't possibly be serious? Merlin can barely tie his boots, let alone perform magic!" he scoffed sarcastically.

"I bore witness to this with my very own eyes!" Uther countered sternly, "There were streaks of light shooting from his fingers. I believe it was he who was controlling that...that..._thing_ that was attacking you!"

"No!" Merlin had interjected, finding his voice at last, "Arthur, I was only trying to save your life! I didn't summon _or_ control the basilisk! I would never see harm come to you! You have to believe me!"

Arthur had then met Merlin's pleading eyes, he suddenly looked deflated, "With _magic_?" he'd asked, dumbfounded.

"It would be a waste of time now to deny what your father saw...but you must know, it was the only way. Basilisks can only be defeated by magic."

Uther was not impressed upon hearing this, "I do not care to hear any more of this nonsense!" he'd snapped. He had been appalled in the most savage of ways, and he immediately ordered his guards to take Merlin away and imprison him deep in the cold dungeon to await his bleak fate.

But as they dragged him away, Merlin had managed to quickly look back at Arthur, "You know me, Arthur! I wouldn't hurt anyone! I wouldn't hurt _you_! Don't let them do this!"

Yet now here he was. Locked up.

Shivering and all alone upon the rough stone floor, Merlin hugged his arms around his legs. There were a handful of guards posted outside of his cell who had been instructed to kill Merlin should he attempt an escape, magical or otherwise. He'd never felt so frightened in his entire life. He had been hoping that Gaius would have been able to visit him, but Uther had forbidden anyone to look in on him.

Gaius had been a good friend and mentor. The only person in Camelot who had, until earlier that day, been in on Merlin's big secret. Of course, he wouldn't dare mention this to Uther. He did not want Gaius to get into trouble for harbouring a sorcerer. For that, the physician would surely be condemned to death, as now Merlin himself was.

So great was Uther's hatred of any kind of magic and sorcery, that anyone caught involved in such acts were executed with absolutely no exceptions.

Merlin himself was now to be executed in the morning in front of the entire Kingdom. Made a public example to warn anyone who might be, or was thinking of using magic in Camelot.

Now Merlin's life was rapidly coming to an end. He had failed to live out his destiny; to protect and serve Arthur, the future king of Camelot.

Arthur. The look upon the prince's face as the guards had dragged Merlin away, was one that Merlin had hoped that he would never have to witness. He was deeply wounded. Lied to by a servant that he'd thought loyal. Disgusted.

Betrayed by a friend.

Merlin had thought Arthur a friend, too. Though the prince had always been too proud and too stubborn to admit it out loud, Merlin knew without words what had passed between them.

But now, that friendship was so obviously ruined and he'd never be there to keep Arthur from harm, or to see the day that the king's crown would sit upon his head. He'd never forgive Merlin; he'd die a traitor, and he'd always be remembered that way.

Worst still, what if in Merlin's absence, Arthur's life was doomed to end in peril sooner then expected, anyway? What if he never lived long enough to be seated on the throne?

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

Arthur Pendragon sat motionless in front of the fireplace in his chambers quietly watching the red and orange flames dance wildly. The room glowed with the flickering, casting moving shadows upon the walls that surrounded him. So consumed within the sight before him, that he barely had a chance to register that someone was entering the room.

"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed as she strode purposely through the door, her emerald velvet cloak floating behind her, "You absolutely cannot let Uther do this to Merlin!"

Arthur sighed but did not take his eyes off the flames, "What would you have me do, Morgana? My father has made his decision. There is nothing anyone can do to help Merlin now."

"But you have to try and stop the execution!"

Finally, Arthur looked up and met her gaze, "He was caught performing magic, you know how father feels about such things."

"But Merlin wouldn't ever hurt anyone, you know that, Arthur! His heart is more pure then any man I have ever known or heard of!" her voice had grown desperate.

"Merlin should have known better then to use magic." Arthur responded simply.

"He is still the same person that we have come to know," Morgana had softened her voice now, "Has he not been loyal? Has he not done all that was asked of him? Has he not been a good friend to you? Please, Arthur, I beg of you. Help him."

"I can't."

Tears started to run down Morgana's face as she struggled to keep her emotions hidden, "But why?"

"He has brought this on himself! He lied to us. He lied to _me_!" he snapped angrily as he brought a fist down hard onto the arm of his chair, "Hes no friend of mine, he never was!"

"How can you even say that?" another emotional voice said from behind them. Both Arthur and Morgana turned to see Gwen walking towards them, "That basilisk would have surely killed you, Merlin saved your life, and this is how you thank him? By turning your back on him when he is most in need? How could you...how could you be so...so... _despicable_?"

Arthur rose to his feet and started to walk closer towards her, "But, Guinevere..." he started.

Gwen moved a few steps away from him, "I used to think you a good man, that you would one day make a great king. But you are just as closed off as your father. If you stand by and watch Merlin be executed, I will _never_ forgive you. He doesn't deserve this." for a moment, she allowed her sorrowful tear-filled eyes to glare deeply into Arthur's.

It was Arthur who broke the intense and uncomfortable moment by looking away, "I can't help him. I am sorry, but Merlin is a sorcerer and what he has done is forbidden."

Suddenly, Gwen rushed forwards and slapped her right hand across Arthur's face, taking him completely by surprise.

"I could have you arrested for that!" Arthur yelled as he quickly restrained Gwen tightly around her wrists. He was conflicted by what had just happened. There was once a day when he'd sensed that Gwen had been fond of him. Though he couldn't have allowed anything to have happened between them, at least not as long as his father was alive, he was fond of her, too. The kiss that they had once shared had secured his feelings, but now, as fate would have it, she would be forever unforgiving of him for what was about to happen to Merlin. He couldn't really blame her, and that would always be a regret to sting at his heart.

Morgana, who had been stunned into silence by what she had just witnessed, had seen and heard enough. "Come, Gwen. It is obviously not going to do us any good to seek the help that we need here from this...this.._coward_!" she spat the lasts words out with a venomous tone.

Arthur loosened his grip on Gwen and she pulled away from him, her eyes that were full of hatred, still locked onto his. As she turned away, Arthur felt his heart sink, but he had to save face.

As Gwen and Morgana moved towards the door, Arthur, who had gone back to staring into the flames, called back to them, "Just so that you know. I will not tell anyone what you have said to me, if my father found out that you were taking the side of a sorcerer, he'd be none too pleased." he then looked from the fire and back at them, a stern expression on his face, "I must also warn you not to do anything rash. I would not be able to help should serious consequences befall you."

As Morgana and Gwen swept out of the room, Arthur sat himself back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed with frustration. He wasn't even king yet, but somehow he already felt an unmeasurable amount of pressure upon his shoulders.

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

Merlin must have somehow fallen asleep. He had awoken with his face pressed against the dirty floor, and his body sprawled out in an awkward position.

Voices. He could hear voices. No, shouting, coming from somewhere nearby his cell.

He eased himself up into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands, stimulating some life back into them. As he looked around, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was still. _Well of course it is still dark_, he thought,_ I'm down in the dungeon and there is no way to tell day night from day down here_.

The shouting was getting louder as the men creating the disturbance grew nearer. Merlin got up onto his feet and walked towards the door, peered out of the peep-hole and listened.

"But we have our orders!" one man exclaimed.

"And I'm here to tell you that there has been a change of plan. The king has requested me to escort the prisoner to him immediately. He wants to find out if he is holding any information about other known sorcerers. Do you wish to disobey him?"

Merlin didn't know wether to be relieved or worried at hearing Arthur's words, but still, a rush of hope rocketed through his body and made his heart beat quicken.

"Sire, with all due respect, your father told us to let no-one down here unless he himself told us otherwise."

"The king is a very busy man, therefore he has sent me to carry out his wishes on his behalf. Surely you wouldn't want me to anger him by questioning his authority?" Arthur responded.

"Apologies, sire. I did not know."

"Just don't let this happen again. As Prince of Camelot, I expect to be shown respect, is that clear?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes, sire. May I assist you with the prisoner?"

"If you must." Arthur sighed irritably.

Merlin backed away from the door slightly when he saw Arthur and the guard round the corner and head towards him, keys jangling in the young prince's hand.

Merlin watched silently and cautiously as Arthur unlocked and opened the door and walked into the cell, the guard following closely behind.

Arthur stood there wearing his usual red tunic and chain-mail, his expression was unreadable as he stared at Merlin across the cramped space.

"Arthur..." Merlin started.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak!" Arthur interrupted with a snap in his tone.

Merlin felt that rush of hope disappear as quickly as it had came to him. Seeing Arthur act in this way was truly upsetting.

Without another word, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and jerked him forwards, "Lead the way, would you." he instructed the guard.

"Yes, sire." was the obedient response, and the guard started through the dungeon towards the stairs that would lead them up and out. Arthur pulled Merlin along with him as they followed, passing the other puzzled guards who stared silently as they went by.

After a few moments, they found themselves opposite the stairs. Apart from the three of them, it was completely deserted. Merlin thought this strange. There were normally guards posted here, too.

He obviously wasn't the only one to think this, as suddenly, the guard with them came to a halt and looked around, confused. "Where are the men who are supposed to be on duty here?"

What happened next, happened so fast that Merlin wasn't even sure if it were real at first.

Arthur let Merlin go, rushed towards the guard and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes. There he stayed, unconscious.

"Okay, lets get out of here!" Arthur shouted back to Merlin who was left quite stunned. For a moment, Arthur had had him convinced that he wasn't going to help him, and that he was content enough to let him die.

"Merlin. I would really prefer to get out of here _before_ they discover what has happened and sound the warning bell! Hurry up!"

"Um...I...you're _rescuing me_?" Merlin asked stupidly, smiling at Arthur.

"Well yes, you idiot! Or at least I'm _trying _to! Get a move on!" was the sarcastic reply.

"But they will know it was you who freed me..." Merlin realised out loud and his smile faded, "I can't go..."

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Merlin." Arthur walked quickly back over to him and pulled him by the arm, "If you want to live, come with me now."

"But you will be in trouble with your father...I can't let you go through with this."

"When the guard comes to, he'll tell my father that it was I who hit him, it is too late to take back what I have done. The only thing we can do is make a run for it."

Arthur's face looked brave though flustered under his blonde hair, but his blue eyes were glazed with the underlying fright that Merlin himself felt. He was right. They had no other choice but to go through with this now.


	2. PART 2 OF 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Well here is the second part of the story, it was meant to be concluded with this, but it is actually going to take a third part to complete - I didn't want to squish it all in here, it would have seemed to rushed. I hope that none of you will mind waiting a little longer for the ending!

I would also just like to take the opportunity to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and signed up for an update alert - I couldn't believe the response that I have got! I am so flattered that you have all taken the time to read my work. You are all so lovely! Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story just as much! Well, here goes.........

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

"I have the horses saddled up ready in the stables." Arthur said as he and Merlin ascended the stairs towards their exit, "I just hope that we have time."

"Thank you, Arthur. But I still don't understand why you are risking so much to help me." Merlin said breathlessly as the volume of stairs took their toll on his unsteady, aching legs.

"There's no time to get into that now." Arthur said sensibly, cautiously keeping an eye out for more guards as they kept climbing.

Soon they had reached the top, and bright morning sunshine was flooding through a large doorway off to their right. This stung Merlin's eyes momentarily as he adjusted to the difference from that he'd just been in during his stay in the dungeon.

Quickly, Arthur stooped down and grabbed something that was hidden besides an ornamental pillar. "Here, put this on." he said, throwing whatever it was at Merlin.

Merlin unravelled the bundle, which was actually a dark hooded cloak. He pulled it on as they rushed forwards, and tried his best to conceal his face, bowing his head slightly forwards.

They were soon out in the courtyard where many people were busy going about their daily routines. They didn't even look twice upon Arthur and his hooded companion as they walked hurriedly towards the stables. It was not their place to intrude upon the prince's business.

As soon as they had reached the stables, they untied and mounted the horses, then began to trot as inconspicuously as possible towards the main gates.

Just as Merlin was beginning to think that this was going all too well, the warning bells sounded, their tormenting call reminding him of what was at stake.

Arthur, who was ahead of him slightly, shot an urgent glance back, "Quick!" he yelled, coaxing his horse to go faster by jabbing his heels into its belly.

Merlin did the same, and they galloped the rest of the way. It was the future or bust now.

By now they _had_ gained the attention of absolutely everyone around them, including the knights, who had been rushing here and there since the bells had rang out, searching for the escaped prisoner and his accomplice.

Gwen and Morgana, who had been out walking together, were also drawn towards this sight. As soon as they realised who were upon the horses, they both breathed a sigh of relief as they proudly watched the brave prince lead Merlin away from danger. He had come through for them, after all.

But as Arthur and Merlin neared the huge gates, guards stepped across, trying to block their way.

"Don't stop! Just keep going!" Arthur yelled to Merlin over the din of the crowd and the sound of the of hooves clattering upon the stone ground beneath them.

The guards lost their nerve when they saw that Arthur and Merlin were not about to slow on their approach, and just in time, they jumped out of the way of the speeding horses.

Arthur and Merlin continued to ride like the wind until they were completely free of the castle grounds, not daring to look back over their shoulders, concentrating intently on what they could see ahead of them.

Merlin's heart was thudding as the adrenalin pumped furiously around his insides. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying as they tore through the boundary and headed into the surrounding forest.

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

"Are you sure that it was Arthur who struck you, and not the sorcerer?" Uther asked as he paced backwards and forwards before his throne, the guard that he was addressing, stood before him.

"Yes, my lord. I would not dare speak such words if it were not the absolute truth." the guard replied. He held a hand tightly to his sore jaw as he spoke, he was clearly in great pain with each word that he spoke, courtesy of Arthur's fist.

"How could you have let this happen!" Uther exclaimed angrily as he looked from the guard and scanned the other men who were gathered in the room.

"My lord, if I may be bold as to say, Arthur had deceived us well. He told me that you had requested the presence of the boy, Merlin, to question him on the chance that he might know of others who are guilty of preforming magic within Camelot." the guard spoke up once more.

But this did not calm Uther's fury, "It's an utter embarrassment! My own son, off gallivanting with a sorcerer, no less!" he stopped pacing and planted his hands onto his hips, standing tall and proud before all those in attendance, "We have to put an end to this.

"Knights, I want you to ride out straight away and find them. Kill Merlin, but Arthur is to be brought back unharmed. I would like the pleasure of dealing with him myself!"

The knights started to turn to leave, but Uther called out to them again, "And if you don't find them, you needn't bother returning to Camelot!" his face was as cold as stone, making clear the warning that he implied.

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

After riding for what seemed like an eternity, Arthur and Merlin had began to slow down considerably. Their horses had began to tire, and it wouldn't be long before they would be forced to stop for the night.

Luckily, just as twilight had fallen on them, they happened upon a stream, so they decided that here was the best spot to rest up and allow the horses to drink.

Merlin collected up a big pile of twigs and lit a fire. Once it was roaring with life, he sat himself down on the ground next to it. The air that evening was cool, so he was glad of the warmth that it brought to him. He stared intensely into it's comforting glow.

After Arthur had led the horses away from the water, he tethered them securely to a nearby tree. He then made his way over to Merlin, sitting down on the ground beside him.

For a little while, they remained silent, except for the grumbling sounds that their empty bellies were making.

Finally, it was Merlin who broke the silence, "I was worried for a while that you would have left me to die." he said without looking up, barely a whisper over the crackling flames.

Arthur took in a big breath and let it out slowly before he made his reply, "I could never have done that, Merlin. You may have been a rotten servant and a complete..."

"Idiot." Merlin finished for him, smiling.

Arthur chuckled, "Indeed." then his voice grew serious once more, "But you have also been a good friend. I couldn't turn my back on you like that. Nobody should have to bare witness to a friend dying in the way that my father had planned for you."

To finally hear Arthur call him a good friend, filled Merlin with a warm fuzzy joy. Those simple words had so great a meaning, "You've no idea how much that means to me. Thank you."

"I only wish that you could have trusted me with your secret before now. Maybe there would have been a way that I could have ensured your safety."

"I had wanted badly to be able to tell you, but I was afraid. Not only for my life, but of what you would think of me. I didn't want things to change."

"Have you always been able to, you know, do magic?" Arthur asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes. It was just something I was born with. My mother would say that it made me special, but I didn't always make me feel that way. It still doesn't. Not really."

Arthur looked from the fire and met Merlin's gaze, "You've had quite the burden to bare. But maybe this could be seen as a gift."

"Yeah, a gift that could get me killed!" Merlin mused. After another quiet moment, he continued, "It's more of a destiny thing, really. I was told as much by the dragon that your father had locked up."

"The dragon?"

"Yes, he said that it was my destiny to help you on your journey to become king." Merlin confessed. In one way, it felt strange to tell Arthur this, but he knew that he didn't have to hide anything from him now, and it felt a great relief in fact, to share this with him at last.

"I have felt for a while now that someone has been watching over me, somehow. I thought maybe I had a guardian angel. You've saved my life more than a few times now, havn't you?"

"Yes, I have." Merlin answered modestly.

"And that time when I rode out to find the Morteus flower to save _your_ life...when I was in trouble in the cave...was that you who sent the light to me?

"Guilty again."

"I had all but given up hope of ever getting out of there alive. And I admit, that was the most fearful I'd ever been. I was moments away from plunging into the darkness below, but when I saw that light, it spurred me on and I found it hard not to give up."

Another moment of silence passed between them as they reflected on what had been said, "What will your father do to you if we get caught?" finally Merlin asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be anything pleasant."

"I would hate to think that your future is doomed because of me."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "To be honest, I can't imagine a future where I am king."

Hearing this shocked Merlin, "But why? You would make a great king, Arthur."

"As king, I would everyday be part of deciding other's fates. And when someone was suspected of a crime, it would be up to me to deal their punishment. But Merlin, what if I punish the wrong people in the wrong way? My father all but forgot about all of the good deeds that you have done on our behalf, dismissed you simply because you have a gift for magic which you have so obviously only used for good. I do not want to be responsible for sending someone's friend, someone's brother or sister, someone's father or mother to their death, if they are like you."

"I'm sure that when that time comes, you will be just in what you decide. I have faith in you."

"Well, I don't think that it really matters now, anyway. I'll never be crowned king now that I have helped you escape."

"I'm sorry."

"Merlin, I don't seek an apology from you. I don't regret what I have done to save your life. I never will."

Suddenly Merlin had an idea, "There is a way that you could go back and set things right with your father. You could tell him that I cast a spell on you to set me free. He'd believe that without question, and then you could go back to the way things were for you before."

"And what would become of you? You'd never survive without my help." Arthur teased.

"Because I'm an idiot?"

"No, Merlin. Because you're _my_ idiot."

"Well, beats being a prat like you." Merlin joked back, and they both laughed. Light-hearted even in the face of an uncertain future, it was a special moment. They wern't merely prince and servant any more, they were just two normal young friends on an almost-adventure in the wilderness. Well, almost normal.

Just then, there were some sounds in the trees up ahead. Both Arthur and Merlin ceased their laughing, and got up onto their feet, looking around cautiously.

As the sound of the rustling grew louder and closer, Arthur reached to his sword and held it up ready should he need use of it.

Without anywhere to run or hide, they stood there in a dead silence with nothing to do but wait and see what was causing the sounds, and when they saw the three horses and their riders appear, Arthur lowered his sword and instead, he smiled.

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

Morgana, Gwen and Gaius dismounted their horses, eager to to greet Merlin and Arthur.

"Thank heavens you are both safe!" Gaius exclaimed as he rushed towards them, a thankful smile had spread over his face.

"Gaius, I thought I'd never see you again." Merlin said happily to the older man as he reached around to share a quick hug with him.

But Arthur was troubled, "You shouldn't have come, if anyone should have followed you..."

"Don't worry, Arthur, we were careful." Morgana said as she stood before him, "We had to see that the both of you were alright. We were sick with worry."

Arthur sighed heavily, "But still, it was a risk." was his simple reply.

"Besides," Morgana continued, "I knew that you wouldn't have thought ahead enough to have brought along any food."

"Food!" Merlin said excitedly, "You have food? Morgana, you are a life saver!"

"Gwen has it in her saddle bag." Morgana told him, and he couldn't get over to her maid fast enough.

"Arthur, I am sorry for what I said to you before." Morgana said as if there had been no interruption, "I was wrong to have spoken to you in such a way. The word coward does not suit you at all, in fact, you are the bravest man that I have ever known." Morgana smiled.

"Thank you, Morgana." Arthur said modestly.

After Merlin had finished unpacking all of the food, he headed back over to the fire with it all and was soon joined by Gaius and Morgana, and as they sat and started to eat the chunks of bread and cold meat, Arthur walked up to join Gwen who was still attending to the horses.

"I also must apologise to you, sire. I too, spoke and acted out of turn." Gwen said when she noticed his presence, "If I had known that your plan was to save Merlin all along, I would have never..."

"You don't need to apologise to me, Guinevere. I can understand how it must have looked to you at the time." he took the horses reigns from her and they walked over to the trees where he had tethered his own horses earlier on. "I couldn't tell you what I was planning. I didn't want to put you and Morgana in danger. I knew that you would have wanted to help him. This was the only way that I could think of to save you from dealing with any repercussions, although now that you have followed us here, if you get caught with us, you'll be in just as much trouble as we are, anyway."

As they came to a stop at the tree, Arthur tied the horses.

"I should have had more faith in you." Gwen said, turning her face away from Arthur slightly, as if embarrassed, "That is just one of the many reasons why I would never be deserved of your heart."

This took Arthur by surprise, yet he found himself taking a step closer to her. He reached a hand up to her cheek and gently turned her face back around until their eyes met, "Gwen, though I have tried to keep from admitting as much...I cannot deny that it already belongs to you." he said softly.

Gwen's features were overcome with emotion as she let his words soak in, "But your father would never hear of it, you said as much yourself." she said sadly.

"I think the rules have changed after today. I've given so much of my life trying to be a good son, trying to impress him, and I've never once taken anything for myself. I think that it is about time that I did."

And there under the moonlight before Gwen had even a chance to respond, Arthur lowered his face towards her, and their lips met. The kiss was warm and sweet, and as he placed his arms around her, he felt her tremble at his tender touch.

Neither felt as though they could bare to break from the embrace, but knew that they eventually must, after all, it didn't matter how long the moment was to last, it would still be over all too soon.

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

"Well I had to make sure that you were alright, Merlin." Gaius was saying.

"How did you even find us?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I performed a little magic of my own. I used a tracking spell. It's for finding lost sorcerers. I came across it in your book." Gaius answered in a mere whisper. He and Merlin were still sat close to the fire, though now that it was late into the night, Morgana was sound asleep, as were Gwen and Arthur. And though Arthur wasn't usually one to show his affections in public, he had fallen asleep with an arm wrapped protectively around Gwen.

"I can't believe that you actually used magic!" said Merlin, shocked at Gaius's admission.

"Well, Merlin, desperate times call for desperate measures I'm afraid, and this qualifies as just that. Though I must confess, I didn't tell Morgana and Gwen the exact specifications of how I'd come about locating you." Gaius's tone had grew more serious now. "Look, Merlin, we must go about putting things back to they way they should be."

"And how I ask, might we do that? I really don't think that there is anything more we can do, unless of course you have found a way for us to go back in time and change this entire day."

"Actually, Merlin, that is _exactly_ what we are going to do."

"We can do that? _Time travel_?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Theoretically, yes."

"How?"

"I had this spell hidden away in case of such an emergency." as he spoke, Gaius rummaged around in his pocket and brought out a frail-looking piece of parchment and handed it straight to Merlin, "I didn't give this to you before, Merlin, as time travel can be extremely dangerous and must only be used as a last resort."

Merlin unfolded the yellowed paper and looked at it closely. There was a picture of a sun-dial alongside the wording of the spell.

"That is why I had to seek you out. Merlin, you must make this spell work and correct the events that have led us to this moment. If it works successfully, nobody will have a memory of today, except for you."

"Why only me?"

"For some reason, only he who has cast the spell will be immune to its effects. Though in a way it is a shame that I won't remember anything. Poor Mr McCormack saw me today about a rash. It took me four hours to identify it. A rare allergic reaction to the hyacinth plant, as it turns out. It would certainly have saved me time if I could take this knowledge back with me. But, never mind." he sighed.

"So Arthur won't remember anything, either?" Merlin asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"No, he will not. To him, Morgana, Gwen, myself, Uther and everyone else, it will be as if the past day had never happened."

"Oh." Merlin said, keeping his eyes down on the paper.

Gaius was surprised, "Well I was expecting you to be a little more enthusiastic about this, Merlin. After all, it will save your life."

Merlin looked away, towards the spot where the others lay sleeping, "It's just..."

Just what?" Gaius frowned.

"Arthur accepts me now. He even called me a friend for the first time. If we go back in time, then it will go back to how it was before...before he said it.

"I have waited for so long to hear him say it, Gaius. And I don't have to lie to him any more. I can be who I really am in front of him without being afraid of what he'll think."

Gaius sighed heavily, "Merlin, I can understand how important your friendship with Arthur is, but there really is no other way around this. And unfortunately, there is plenty to be afraid of. Before I left Camelot to come here, there was talk that Uther was to disown Arthur. If that happens, he will never become king, and your destiny will go unfulfilled. And most terrifying of all, Uther will go to the ends of the earth to search you both out. It fills me with dread to think about what will happen if he finds you. I cannot stand by and watch while that happens.

"If Arthur truly were your friend, don't put him through that."

"But I'll go back to being nothing more than his servant."

"Have you not learn't anything from today's experience, Merlin? What Arthur has done for you proves that he thinks more of you then that. That wasn't just something that happened overnight, I believe your friendship was forged long before today's events. And even if you never hear him say it aloud ever again, you can be rest assured that deep down, he obviously thinks highly of you. You'll always have the memory of today to keep for your own, even though he won't recall it himself."

"But it's not fair, Gaius. I can't win. I lose either way." Merlin said sorrowfully, his eyes welling up with the tears that so badly wanted to fall.

"Sometimes in this life, Merlin, we have to make sacrifices to protect those we care most about. I know you'll do the right thing." he rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder as he said this, in attempt to comfort him a little.

"And what about Arthur and Gwen? They have grown closer tonight."

Gaius sighed, "Do not fret, Merlin. If Arthur and Gwen are meant to be, destiny will one day give them another chance."

"Not if we keep magically interfering, it won't."

"No magic in this entire universe could match the power of true love." Gaius chuckled, the wise look that Merlin had come to know well, painting his wrinkled features.

As Gaius settled himself down to try and get some sleep, Merlin looked back down at the spell, trying to commit it to memory.

Suddenly Gaius stirred again, "Oh and Merlin," he said, opening his eyes once more, "A word of caution. Once the spell has taken you back, you must not utter a word about it to anyone, ever, not even to me. My past self must not know anything of this day. Those who meddle with time play a dangerous game, and you must only change what is absolutely necessary."

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

Merlin woke with a start. He must have dozed off. It was the shouting, he realised that had brought him to.

Then it occurred to him what was happening. They were under attack.

He shot to his feet, only to find that Arthur was already fighting the knights back as best as he could, but they were completely and hopelessly outnumbered.

Then a scream suddenly caught the focus of Merlin's attention. He turned to see Gwen drop to the ground next to the stream. One of the knights had run his sword through her. Morgana rushed forwards and began weeping over her maid's lifeless body.

Arthur, after winning over his current opponent, turned on his heal, his face dropping in horror as he caught sight of his dead beloved, "Nooooo!" he shouted, and his hand lost grip of his sword. He ran towards Gwen, kneeled at her side and cradled her body tightly in his arms. "No please, please god don't let her be dead..." he was begging, tears falling freely from his eyes as he rocked her back and forth as if trying to gently awaken a sleeping child.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted, "The spell! It is our only chance!"

Somehow Merlin shook himself free of the horrifying sight in front of him and tried to focus. Holding his hand out towards the others, he recited the words from the long-winded time travel spell; "Is turbatus dies ego have postulo ut adjust, Sende nos tergum in vicis ut pro is eram." when at first nothing happened, he tried again, his voice more forceful with the words; "Is turbatus dies ego have postulo ut adjust, Sende nos tergum in vicis ut pro is eram!"

Then a white light, bright enough to blind, swallowed them up with a tornado-like force and propelled them into a swirling confusion.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED....**_

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **In case anyone is wondering, the Latin spell that Merlin uses is the translation of the following:

This troubled day I have need to adjust,

Send us back in time to before it was


	3. PART 3 OF 3

Merlin's eyes snapped open as his whole body jerked awake. He found himself to be looking up at a familiar ceiling and lying in a familiar bed.

He was back in his room at Camelot.

He sat bolt upright and looked around at his room to make sure all was as it should be. He half-expected an angered knight to jump out from his cupboard at any moment and charge towards him with a sword.

But all was quite peaceful. Did this mean that the spell had indeed sent him back through time?

"Gwen!" he suddenly thought out loud. If the spell _had_ worked correctly, that would surely mean that she was alive, after all, technically, she hadn't yet been killed.

Quickly, he sprang off the bed and onto his feet, noticing that he was somehow now wearing his bed clothes. Without further ado, he stooped to pick up his trousers and shirt which were, as usual, strewn messily across the floor, and dressed quickly.

He then rushed to the door and went down the few steps to the main room where he saw Gaius attending to a man who was showing the physician a red and blotchy arm.

"Merlin!" Gaius suddenly exclaimed looking up from his patient and peering over the top of his glasses, "You're going to be late for work, again!" he said disapprovingly with a frown.

"Erm...work...yes." Merlin muttered preoccupied. So it was the morning that he'd been sent back to. The morning before the basilisk had attacked. He now vaguely remembered that he'd not been this late the first time that morning had happened. But he realised that this would mean that he would still have plenty of time to carry out his usual routines before the basilisk arrived later on. He'd check on Gwen as soon as he had the opportunity, just to make sure that she was definitely alright.

"You'd better hurry, Arthur will not be pleased with you." Gaius continued when he had noticed Merlin had gone off into his own thoughts.

Merlin hurried past Gaius and the other man, heading for the door.

"I'll have to look into this further, Mr McCormack. Let me study my books..." Gaius was saying as he focused his attention back on the man.

Suddenly Merlin stopped, backed up, and looked over Mr McCormack's shoulder, "Well if you ask me, that looks like an allergy to a hyacinth plant." he said without thinking. He realised afterwards that it had been a mistake to open his mouth, but it was too late now. Surely just a _little_ information brought back from the future couldn't do any harm?

But before the stunned and open-mouthed Gaius had a chance to query the rapid and unexpected diagnosis, Merlin rushed out of the door.

Across the courtyard he went, and headed into the palaces's main entrance. His first stop would have to be the kitchens to fetch Arthur's breakfast.

Quickly he collected a tray of food from the cooks before heading up to Arthur's chambers.

Upon entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of a very annoyed looking prince who was already sat waiting at his table, his impatient fingers drumming on the wooden surface.

"You know, Merlin," Arthur started, "most people prefer to eat their breakfast in the morning. As late as you are, it might as well be my dinner that you are bringing to me." he said irritably.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologised as he set the tray down on the table quickly, then poured water from the jug into Arthur's tankard.

So that was that. Arthur, at least, was back to how he was before. This saddened Merlin as he stood back and watched the prince eat the first few forkfuls of his food.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked suddenly between mouthfuls, a strange look upon his face.

"Yes, sire?"

"What _exactly_ is it that goes through your head whilst you just stand there gawking stupidly like that?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"Er...nothing."

"That's exactly what I was afraid of." Arthur muttered with exasperation before he continued to eat.

"Well I'll be off to muck out the stables then, I guess." Merlin sighed changing the subject, realising that he needed to get back to what he was supposed to be doing for the time being. Of course, he was first planning to find Gwen.

Quickly, he left Arthur's chambers and headed towards Morgana's. Gwen should of course be found there, as she usually was at that time of the morning whilst she attended to the needs of the king's ward.

But just as he had neared Morgana's door, he found Gwen walking down the corridor.

"Gwen!" he exclaimed exuberantly.

"Hello, Merlin." Gwen said pleasantly, a big smile appearing across her face.

"You look so well!" Merlin said with relief, "So...so... _alive_!"

Gwen looked a little confused by his choice of words, yet still flattered, "Thank you. Er...you look well, too."

Satisfied that she was healthy enough, Merlin excused himself from her presence and headed out to the stables.

Whilst he raked out the stinking manure and put down fresh straw bedding, he ran through in his mind, a plan to deal with the encroaching basilisk attack.

He had remembered that it had originally entered from the north side of the castle, so he would need to find a suitable place to hide out and destroy it. He wouldn't even allow it chance to get into the courtyard this time. If he could kill it before the knights were even aware of the problem, then it would certainly lesson his chance of being in the wrong time and place for Uther to catch him this time around.

As important as it was to concentrate on that problem alone, he found his mind wondering back to Arthur. Should he tell him about his ability of magic now and get it out of the way? After all, he knew now that Arthur would accept it.

But deep down in his heart, he knew the answer. It wasn't the right time to share his secret and it pained him so. Though Arthur may be ready to hear the truth about him, the knowledge of it could easily put the prince in danger, as it had done whilst they were in the future.

Merlin stilled his rake and leaned on the handle, sighing heavily. Why did it all have to be so hard?

He willed himself to get back to his work, and after he had finished up in the stables, he realised that it must soon be coming up to the time of the basilisk's arrival.

After walking around for a short time, he decided that he should situate himself up on the north curtain wall. This way, he would gain the advantage of glimpsing the basilisk before it had chance to infiltrate the grounds. From there, he could use his magic to destroy it the same way as he had done before. Only this time, of course, he would be safely out of Uther's, or anyone else's, sight.

With no time to lose, he headed up to the steps that led up against the main inside walls, and arrived at the top. He looked over the side and across at the surrounding grounds, trying to catch an early sign of the giant serpent's entrance.

He crouched down, waiting and watching patiently. After a while had past, he started to wonder if he was actually in the right position after all.

But soon he noticed something stirring in the trees out on the edge of the forest. And then he saw it. The huge beast slithered out into plain sight and started on it's way towards the castle, it's rough but somehow sleek body moving quickly and stealthily.

Merlin still had to wait until it had drawn close enough before he could make his move, ensuring that it would be within range of his magic.

As soon as the basilisk was moments away from the outer wall, it suddenly started to change direction so that it would be able to enter the main gates. Now, Merlin carried out his plan.

He extended his arm over the side of the wall and allowed the sensations to take hold of him. Like before, a great light shot from his fingers and made it's way in the direction of the un-natural creature. As it cried out with pain, it burst into the familiar dark spray of dust, billowing into a huge cloud as black as night itself. Then, it was gone.

As Merlin watched the dust, shouts erupted from below as the knights noticed the disturbance on the outer wall. They were soon on the scene, staring at the now dispersing darkness in utter puzzlement.

Merlin smiled to himself. Yet another disaster had been averted. Camelot had been saved again, and once more, Merlin would receive no praise for it. A silent hero.

Quickly, he clambered back down the steps to arrive back at ground level, sighing with relief.

Now there was nothing to do but continue with his duties as if it had been just any other normal day. He was making his way back to the courtyard when he heard someone calling for him from behind. "Merlin!" the voice bellowed.

Merlin turned to see Arthur marching towards him.

"Where on _earth_ have you been?"

"Well...I...I've just been..."

"Never mind!" Arthur snapped, "I need you to get my armour polished. I have jousting practice later today, and my chambers are a complete mess, tidy it up immediately!"

Yes, sire." Merlin replied, his smile fading.

**M-E-R-L-I-N---------F-R-I-E-N-D---O-R---F-O-E-?**

"Will there be anything else, sire?" Merlin asked Arthur once he had finished plumping up the pillows on his bed and collecting the laundry into a basket.

"No. That will be all. It has been a long day." Arthur replied with a yawn.

"You've no idea." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur asked giving Merlin a puzzled look.

"Er...nothing. I just said that I agree with you there."

"Well you'd better be off then. I'm sure Gaius will be expecting you back."

As Merlin turned to leave, Arthur spoke once more, "Oh, Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked as he turned to face the prince again, noticing that there was a strange strained expression on his face.

Arthur sighed heavily, "For some absolutely peculiar reason which I am yet to fathom, I feel compelled to say..._thank you_." the last words were clearly uncomfortable for him to say, but Merlin could tell that he'd meant it to be genuine.

"No, thank you. That means a lot." Merlin responded with a thankful smile. Though Arthur had gone back to being a total prat, there were some moments that made all the effort worth the while.

"Yes, well just don't go getting used to it. No doubt you will soon give me a reason to regret what I have just said." Arthur deadpanned.

So okay, maybe this wasn't one of those moments, after all.

Exhausted, Merlin left Arthur's chambers and headed home. When he got there, he found that Gaius was seated at the table eating.

"Did you have a good day, Merlin?" Gaius asked him conversationally as he dragged his feet past.

"When is it _ever_ a good day?" Merlin said in an almost defeated tone, too tired to sound enthusiastic.

"Ah," Gaius said, "Arthur has no doubt been working you hard again."

"Oh yes. In fact, so much so, that I'm straight off to bed." Merlin stated as he carried on towards his room.

"Well what about your supper?" Gaius shouted after him, exasperated, but Merlin closed his door and flung himself onto his bed, landing with his face buried in the pillow.

He closed his eyes and let his whole body relax, hoping that he'd feel better in the morning.

At least now, things were back to how they should be; all loose ends from the day, well, double-day, had been tied, and had come full circle.

Just as he felt he might actually doze off, there was a knock on the door, "Oh just one thing, Merlin." Gaius said as he entered the room.

"Hmmpphh?" Merlin grunted, not bothering to look up.

Gaius's tone was suspicious, "Well I was rather hoping that you might explain to me how it was that you were able to tell that Mr McCormack's rash was caused by a hyacinth plant."

_Okay_, Merlin thought with groan, _so maybe not quite _all_ the loose ends were tied, after all_.

**THE END**


End file.
